Una noche en el palacio
by otakundercover
Summary: Esta historia es una visita nocturna al palacio de Seillun...imaginen de quienes se va tratar este fan fic! Este fan fic sería como una continuación de "Siempre estaré a tu lado" y estaría justo ante de Slayers Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Slayers le pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui ARaizuimi

Este fan fic es como una continuación de la historia "Siempre estaré a tu lado". En cierta forma va estar unido al comienzo de la nueva temporada de Slayers.

Como se imaginaran es Z/A y como siempre es romántica pero tiene algo de humor!

Disfruten!!

**Una noche en el palacio**

Las estrellas adornaban con su resplandor las paredes del castillo de la capital de la magia blanca. Los guardias se encontraban atentos como si fuera pleno día, atentos a todo movimiento, todo extraño que pudiera violar la autoridad de la corona.

Los ojos de los guardias estaban fijos, en este momento, en un hombre escondido en su propia capucha. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza…si no fuera porque su traje era beishe, cualquiera lo confundiría con un ninja. El hombre misterioso tenía sus ojos fijos en el palacio, pero no daba ningún indicio de ir hacia allí, pero tampoco se alejaba. Los guardias estaban atentos y lamentaban que este hombre apareciera. Justo la noche donde la princesa estaba sola! No podía ser más oportuno… pero sabían que su honor a Seillun los haría luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra quien el ingenuo que se atreviera a desafiar a la familia real.

* * *

Debía o no ir…ya estaba en la ciudad, sería algo totalmente ilógico no ir! Pero a la vez era de noche ya…sabía que los guardias estaban empezando a dudar de su presencia. Ya no se acordaban quien era?! Bueno, tampoco él es una persona que se hace muy presente en los demás…

Tal vez debía volver en el día, donde levantase menos sospechas…pero el no quería perder tanto tiempo en Seillun…Tal vez si simplemente le haría una corta visita a su alcoba…

Sintió sus mejillas azules volverse rojas, calentando las fría piedras de su rostro. Como se me ocurre algo así?! Es decir, no podría…es imposible que yo…SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO HACERLO?!

Rascó sus pelos de alambre con desesperación, tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Después de unos segundos de hacerlo, descanso respirando profundamente.

Los guardias lo veían con extrañeza. Quién rayos era este hombre?! Cada vez se les hacía más extraño su presencia.

Ya basta!! Partiré ahora mismo, otro día será…y así resumió sus pensamientos, dándo su espalda al palacio. Pero un intenso escalofrío invadió a todo su ser el momento que se dio vuelta. Recordó como la princesa le había susurrado en su oído que la visitará aunque no haya encontrado su cura. Era una promesa, no la podía romper…realmente no la quería romper…

Se dio vuelta para encarar a los guardias, pero ellos ya estaban rodeándolo para el ataque.

-Que haces aquí forastero? Que buscas en las puertas del palacio? Es ley de Seillun el predominio de la paz, pero no duraremos en detenerte si intentas algo sospechoso, forastero- un guardía lo desafió- En nombre del reino de Seillun, haremos que el mazo de la justicia caiga sobre sí- dijo algo avergonzado. Las órdenes del príncipe Phillionel eran honorables pero, a veces, muy bochornosas.

El muchacho encapuchado, por su parte, dio un suspiro y contestó- Solo he venido a hacerle una visita a la princesa. Pero no voy hacerle nada…- afirmó el joven de ojos grises con un tono de irritación.

-Un hombre que afirma de tal manera que no va hacerle nada, es algo sospechoso

-Además ningún amigo de la princesa lo visitaría de noche- aseguró otro guardia, desenvainando su espada

-Y menos se ocultaría tanto en tantas ropas- volvió a afirmar el guardia, tomando el mango de su espada.

Vaya…termine por llamar más la atención de lo que quería. Reflexionó el joven hechicero, encogido en sus hombros y rascándose su mentón con un sólo dedo. Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre un tranquilo muchacho.

* * *

Una explosión despertó a la princesa que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su escritorio. La joven de cabellos oscuros sintió toda la tinta de su pluma en de sus mejillas, lo que la irritaba. Trató de buscar un pañuelo para secarse y, teniendo su vista obstaculizada, agarro algo blanco y se lo paso por la cara. La joven quería morirse cuando se dio cuenta que era uno de los importantes documentos de la realeza lo que estaba usando de pañuelo. La princesa gimió desesperada buscando algo para remediar su error, pero sólo encontró que la tinta que la había manchado se volcó por el resto de los papeles.

-Aaah!!Mi padre me va a matar!!- la princesa confesó sus miedos a las paredes de la sala. Unos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, cayendo uno de los guardias de la conte frente a ella. La muchacha estremeció y pregunto consternada- No puede ser?! Que ha sucedido?- se apresuró a intentar curarlo, pero el hombre la frenó con un débil ademán

- Princesa, es un intruso!! Tenga cuidado…es muy poderoso, tiene un aspecto muy extraño y está en búsqueda de usted! Rápido, escóndase…

- Intruso?! Que coraje, el rufián!! Como se atreve a hacerle esto?! Ya va haber, el mazo de la justicia lo aplastaré por su osadía!!- gritó la princesa, levantando el puño con firmeza para luego huir de la habitación velozmente.

- Espere, princesa!! Usted no tiene que ir!! Escóndase!! PRINCESA!!- el guardia lastimando, declaró exasperado inútilmente. El conocía los arranques de locura por la justicia que tenían ambos príncipes, incluso olvidando que ellos debían protegerse ante todo! El guardia dio un suspiro en el suelo, mientras la niña justiciera encontraba su destino con el malhechor

El joven hechicero miraba a los guardias tirados en el suelo, totalmente devastado por la explosión, con quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. El joven los miraba preocupado.

Creo que después de esto, Amelia no se alegrará mucho de verme…mejor me voy de aquí, definitivamente otro día será…

Pero sus planes fueron cancelados ante la aparición de una figura muy familiar, posando arriba de una de la torres del palacio de Seillun. El resplandor de la luna ocultaba en las sombras la identidad de esa figura. Pero sólo con escuchar sus palabras fue fácil reconocerla.

-Bandido, no creas que saldrás con la tuya, dañando a los inocentes con tus fechorías. En esta ciudad promovemos el nombre de la justicia, y no permitiré que maleantes como tú arruinen el clima de paz que lo gobierna!! – dijo señalando con sus dedo

- Creo que estas cosas nunca cambiaran…no importan los años que pasen…- murmuró para sí, el encapuchado.

- Yo, Amelia Will Telsa Seillun…- y así se tiró hacia abajo- …no tendré piedad por tus acciones!! – y se encontraba aterrizando finalmente de pie. Amelia se sintió feliz al estar por presenciar su primer exitoso aterrizaje, pero perdió su concentración al ver a su amigo quimera- Zelgadiss-san?!- y en ese momento piso su propio vestido, cayendo de cola al piso. Zelgadiss la miro con una gota en su cabeza.

- Creo que aún no has aprendido a aterrizar…- dijo el quimera dejando ver su rostro, donde había dibujada una sonrisa. La princesa se paró forzosamente y se abalanzó para abrazarlo impulsivamente, lo cual ruborizó al joven hechicero que hizo un intento de "devolverle" el abrazo rodeándola con una mano.

- Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí, Zelgadiss-san!- dijo la princesa con una notable sonrisa en sus labios, pero que el quimera pareció no corresponder. En su lugar hizo un gesto de confusión

- Amelia, que se supone que eso en tu cara??- preguntó desorientado-has ido otra vez a comer pulpos?- conjeturó mientras señalaba su cara. La princesa se tocó su rostro que aún estaba lleno de tinta y luego vio la ropa de su compañero

- Lo-lo siento, Zelgadiss-san…- dijo avergonzada

- Eh?- dirigió su vista hacia abajo para encontrar sus prendas teñidas de negro.

- Pero no te preocupes!- contestó avídamente, palmeando sus manos- Puedes quedarte en el palacio mientras se limpian tus ropas.

- Bien, de acuerdo…- respondió mirándose sus ropas. Realmente no le haría mal limpiarlas, habían perdido ya su color beige de tantos viajes.

- Que bien! Me alegro que no fueras un criminal. Por cierto…por qué atacaste a los guardias?- pregunto expectante. El quimera se estremeció.

-Pues…es que…ellos me atacaron pensando que era algún bandido. Yo les explique no era lo que pensaban, pero no me creyeron…así que me defendí- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy lógico para ser cuestionado

- De verdad lo hicieron?! Es raro…ellos saben cada uno de sus nombres, no irían a atacarlos…deberé reprenderlos!

- No hace falta que hagas eso!- dijo algo nervioso, siendo atosigado por la culpa. Después de unos segundos, prosiguió- Se que soy alguien sospechoso, no puede culparlos por desconfiar, Amelia.

- Luego lo pensaré…ahora debo llevarte a tu alcoba! Allí puedes cambiarte y ponerte cómodo. – lo arrastró del brazo con un gran entusiasmo.

* * *

Zelgadiss se encontraba en una alcoba bastante lujosa. Se sentía algo incómodo. Realmente no tenía planeado quedarse mucho tiempo…pero tampoco quería decirle eso. Tampoco entendía por qué huía tanto de quedarse allí. Tendría miedo de no partir? De dejarse llevar por una ilusión? Miro hacia la sacerdotisa, que se encontraban acomodando la pieza. Sus ojos azules mostraban una gran alegría, pero podía verse agotada. Seguro que ya deseaba dormirse…y el se sentía una molestia.

-No te preocupes, Amelia, no necesito que te esfuerzas tanto…descansa y luego hablaremos por la mañana.

-No, primero debes darte un baño. Debes estar agotado de tanto viajar! También llevaré tu ropa para que las mucamas lo laven y te prestaré una ropa de mi padre

-No me siento bien usando algo de tu padre…- murmuro el quimera, también preguntándose si algo le quedaría bien de ese gigante. Luego se le vino una pregunta la cabeza – donde esta tu padre? Es raro que no haya aparecido…- realmente ese príncipe era irresponsable, dejar que su hija luche por él!

-El no esta…

-Eh??- gritó en shock. Eso quería decir que estaban solos!

-Si, esta en un viaje importante…de todas maneras, no tendría problemas en que usaras algo de él, Zelgadiss-san, no te preocupes!- finalizo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Zelgadiss se rascó al cabeza. Vaya que era una muchacha confianzuda, invitarle a su casa siendo que estaba completamente sola…otro hombre no dudaría en aprovechar esta oportunidad...suerte de él que no era ese tipo de hombre y no le haría nada…no le interesaba esas cosas…

El sacudió sus cabeza la sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse. Por qué te sonrojas si no piensas hacer nada?!

-Zelgadiss-san…

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacer nada! – respondió en voz alta reafirmándose en su postura, con sus mejillas aún ruborizadas.

-De que estas hablando? – preguntó ya desorientada la princesa. El joven hechicero se dio vuelta para encontrarse a su compañera sosteniendo unas ropas en sus brazos y mirándolo confundida.

-N-nada…- contestó serio, mirando hacia un costado avergonzado.

-Bueno, aquí tienes!- la princesa le indico, mostrando las ropas que había conseguido para él. Era una camisa y un pantalón blanco de alta costura, con franjas turquezas y doradas.

-Amelia, no creo que sea apropiado que yo use algo semejante…

-Es sólo por esta noche-dejándole la ropa en sus brazos- Vamos, te llevare a donde esta el baño! – dijo tomando de su brazo para llevarlo al lugar en cuestión.

Amelia lo dejo en la puerta del baño. Era tan grande como una habitación, y la tina era lujosa y enorme, decoradas por unas pequeñas estatuatas de sirena. Parecía un baño público. Zelgadiss lo miró con su usual expresión de indiferencia. Reyes son reyes después de todo! Interrumpió sus pensamientos para sacarse su ropa y entrar a esa lujosa bañera.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers no me pertenece (no si debo repetir esto en cada capitulo, pero por las dudas lo hago)

**Una noche en el palacio**

Mientras su amigo se tomaba su baño, la joven sacerdotisa fue hacia la habitación de la limpieza y preguntó a una de las mucamas, que aún estaba despierta, de algún producto que usarán para limpiar los mármoles del castillo. Dejándole una esencia para disolver en agua, se dirigió a donde estaba el baño. Esto seguro que lo ayudará a limpiarse bien!

Pero se titubeo a entrar cuando se paro frente a la puerta. Tal vez no era oportuno pasar en el medio de su baño…pero eso que le traía le iba a servir. Se arrepintió de no haberlo buscado antes, pero ya era tarde…y se decidió a entrar. Pero titubeo nuevamente, ahora sonrojada: se estaba imaginando que pasaría su justo entrará y lo viera desnudo...

_-L-l-lo siento Zelgadis-san!!- se imagino diciéndole avergonzada, tapando sus ojos con las manos. Por otro lado, el quimera salió de la bañera para ponerse frente a ella._

_-Esta bien, Amelia…- le dijo dándole una de esas bellas sonrisas que en muy pocas oportunidades le dedica- Te gusta mi cuerpo?  
_

_-Bue-bueno, s-si…- respondió completamente roja- Es-s decir, n-no me importa que seas azul y eso, y...- tartamudeo la princesa, intentando explicar lo que ya no podía ser aún más malinterpretado.  
_

_-Entonces por qué no me quieres ver?…- le dijo suavemente, situando su mano sobre la mejilla rosada de la princesa, quien sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, al tener el rostro de su compañero tan cerca del tuyo.  
_

_- Es que...yo...- titubeaba mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo y su labios se aproximaban más a los suyos- Zelgadis-san...- susurró, cerrando sus ojos.  
_

Pero el sonido del tarro cayendo al suelo, despertó a la joven justiciera de su sueño diurno. Su rostro estaba complemente rojo y sentía el sudor correr por todo su cuerpo. Se sintió avergonzada de ella misma. Estaba solos y todos pero…ella no podía…aunque al menos podía lavarle la espalda…pero que estaba pensando?!

Se sacudió la cabeza, con el intento de dehacerse de sus ocurrencias y se paró firme frente a la puerta. Tal vez si simplemente entraba a urtadillas y le dejaba la esencia de limpieza a mano, sin que él la viera (ni ella viera nada!)...no habría ningun inconveniente.

Decidida, entró en puntitas de pie al baño, con la vista fija al suelo. Su "plan" marchaba a la perfección, hasta que se escuchó las protestas de Zelgadiss. Levanto la vista, para encontrar al quimera de espalda, sumergido en la tina, maldiciendo su condición con todos los insultos de lso que se valía. Parecía que el baño le hizo recordar su pesar…

Maldita sea!!- se dijo a si mismo, apretando sus dientes- Como puede ser que encima de tener que lavarme con una esponja de metal, se me haga imposible sacarme la tierra de entre mis piedas! Es el colmo!! Cuerpo de...- gritó furioso pero con una expresión que expresaba una profunda tristeza.

Amelia se sintió mal…y siempre se sentía mal cuando su amigo se deprimía tanto por su cuerpo. Pero ella no quería verle así y grito con fuerza, sin importarle que se arruinará su plan de entrar desapercibida.

-A mi me gusta tu cuerpo!!

El quimera se dio vuelta completamente sonrojado. Al ver la expresión del joven, ella se dió cuenta que, en el contexto y en la forma en que lo dijo, eso sonaba a más lo que había fantaseado previamente que a lo que realmente quería decir. La joven justiciera, sólo tartamudeo un "lo siento" y huyó de la habitación, con su cara más roja que nunca.

Zelgadis simplemente no podía entender lo que había acabado de ocurrir...Tal vez el vapor del baño le estaba dando alucinaciones...

* * *

Zelgadiss luego se puso el traje, y se vió en el reflejo del espejo. Le quedaba más bien de lo que hubiera pensado, tal vez fuera un traje de la juventud del delirante príncipe. Luego, salió en busca de su habitación...pero no podía encontrarla. Los pasillos del palacio parecían más un laberinto que unos corridores. Además no había nadie a quien preguntarle. Parecía que todos los guardías se encontraban fuera del palacio y las criadas parecían ya haberse ido a dormir. Lo que era su suerte...

Finalmente, cruzó una habitación donde se podía vislumbrar salir una luz de sus aberturas. La puerta estaba entrecerrada, y vió entre esa abertura lo que parecía un salón con un enorme escritorio. Seguramente, había alguien allí adentro. Lentamente abrió la puerta.

- Disculpe mi intromisión pero...- dijo seriamente, pero al notar quien estaba del otro lado- Amelia?!Que haces aun despierta?

Si, allí se encontraba la princesa, en ese gran escritorio, junto a una pila enorme de papeles que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro.

-Ah, Zelgadiss, has terminado? Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?- preguntó la princesa, levantando la mirada. Pero el joven hechicero no pudo evitar notar los párpados semi-caídos de la princesa, cabezeando sobre el documento. Parecía realmente agotada.

-No hace falta…dime, por qué estas aun despierta?

-Papelerío…es solo eso…me he tardado en hacerlo

-Pero deberias descansar…no creo que un reino pueda ser gobernado con efectividad si su princesa esta zonambula

-Lo se, pero debo terminar lo antes posible…mi padre me matara si no lo hago…pero tú vete a dormir! debes estar cansado por tu viaje...

-De hecho no lo estoy…- contestó seriamente, sentandose en una silla. La joven sacerdotisa simplemente sonrío para sí.

-Cuentáme sobre tus viajes…has tenido suerte con la búsqueda de tu cura?

Zelgadis empezó a relatar su viaje; de como fue buscado pista por pista para no llegar a nada. Hacía unos meses había vuelto a las montañas de Catarg, donde los dragones dorados escondáin la Biblia de Claire, pero no le fue permitida entrada. Parecía que sus esperanzas de encontrar una cura se volvian cada vez mas oscuras, estaba por abandonarlas por completo, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

Cuando termino de hablar, empezó a entender por qué la resistencia y la necesidad de ver a la princesa esa noche. Habia perdido sus esperanzas y quería quedarse con ella para no buscar en vano, pero a la vez no queria admitir que su mayor objetivo en la vida fuera imposible.

La princesa dejo la atención en sus documentos para ver a su amigo que se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo con sus brazos cruzados, oprimiéndose contra el mismo.

-Yo confio en ti, Zelgadiss-san, se que encontraras alguna cura!- reclamó la optimista joven

-Me gustaria que las cosas fueran así de simples Amelia, pero la verdad que no es así…- contestó, aún mirando al suelo.

-No digas eso!! has recorrido cada rincón de este mundo? Has dado por contada todas las posibilidades?- afirmó con entusiasmo, parandose sobre el escritorio coomo si no estuviera dormida- Nunca debes rendirte!! pues si lo haces, solo si lo haces...- cerró sus ojos y luego los volvió a abrir para mirarle a los ojos, y decirle con una suave tono de voz- ...se pierden todas las posibilidades de que cumplas tus sueños...

-Amelia…- murmuró el quimera, mirándola fijamente. Esto hizo que la princesa sonriera, al ver que había dejado pasmado a su amigo con su discurso. Luego este prosiguió-…estás parada encima de tus papeles

-EH?! Ay, no!!- dijo rápidamente bajandose, y tratando de rescatar lo que podia. El mago guerrero tenía aún sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Amelia…- llamó tímidamente el joven hechicero.

-Si?- le contestó, aún recolectando los documentos.

-Porque me dices esto? No siempre quisiste convencerme de que mi búsqueda no tenia sentido (aunque para mi si lo tuviera) y que me quedara…aquí…- La princesa pestañeo sorprendida ante la pregunta de su compañero.

-Yo-yo-yo sólo busco…- tartamudeó un poco para luego cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas al continuar-…que…- luego los abrió para encararlo con una cálida sonrisa-…seas feliz. Eso es lo que me importa, Zelgadiss-san…- finalizo, mirando al suelo con su rostro completamente rojo.

El mago-guerrero también se ruborizó por completo, y no pudo más que evitar su dulce rostro mirando hacia el suelo. Encontrandose con sus pies, se quedo meditando. Tal vez, él había siempre malintepretado las cosas...muchas cosas. La verdad que la búsqueda de su cura no era más que su objetivo de vida, en ese presente y pasado en el que vivia. Pero su felicidad...esa no era su felicidad, en verdad…No es su culpa creer que lo fuera. Pero feliz no lo hacia esa búsqueda, ese sentimiento lo encontraba en otro lugar...

T-tu eres..- tartamudeo un poco, mirando hacia abajo aún- …sólo contigo encuentro mi… -y se armó de valor para encontrarse con sus ojos zafiros- felici…- pero al levantar su cabeza, encontró a la joven durmiendo profundamente, sobre los aclamados documentos. El quimera dio un suspiro, si que era oportuno su sueño! Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Situando una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra detrás de la pollera del vestido, levantó a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba plácidamente dormida.

* * *

Zelgadis se encontraba otra vez merodeando en los pasillos del palacio de Seillun, pero con la excepción de estar cargando a la heredera del trono en sus brazos. Estaba buscando la habitación de la princesa...pero era más díficil que encontrar la suya. Resginado se sento sobre una columna, y se deslizo con ella en sus brazos. La contuvo en sus brazos para que durmiera comodo en él…

Luego dirigió su vista a su rostro y corrió uno de sus cabellos castaños de su rostro, dejando que el resplandor de la luna la iluminara con su belleza.

Zelgadiss se quedo mirandola, pero se estremeció cuando vio que la muchacha movía sus ojos. Creyendo que estaba por despertarse se inteto alejar de ella, por miedo a que ella mal interpretara sus acciones. Pero en su lugar, la princesa apretó fuertemente la ropa beige del hechicero astral, como si le estuviera rogando que se quede con ella. Zelgadiss la miro tristemente por unos largos segundos.

Se sintió mal por siempre huir de ella...y él mismo, mas que nada.

-Puedes contar conmigo…siempre…voy a progerte – susurró mientras veía como dormía profundamente entre sus brazos- Si es él unico provecho que puedo sacarle a este cuerpo, no me importa tenerlo. Yo no te dare la felicidad que tu me das, pero te dare todo lo que tenga, mi vida si es necesario...Te daré todo lo que me negue a darte por no reconcer cuanto te amaba…- confeso el joven quimera, mientras la veia dormir profundamente. No sabia si ella lo escuchaba o no, pero fue algo que se tuvo que reafirmar a él mismo, al menos.

-Me alegra saber eso…- una voz ronca interrumpió su confesión. Cuando Zelgadiss vió a quien pertenecía la voz, se quedo estupefacto.

-Ph-ph-philionell??- no pudo evitarse querer tirarse del mismo ventanal. Seguro que ningun padre, por mas raro que fuese, desearía ver a su hija a manos de un joven

-JeJe, no te pongas así, muchacho!!- afirmó el heredero al trono de Seillun, con su típica sonrisa- Nunca me ofendería de que un joven tuviera sentimientos tan puros hacia mi hija!- exclamó, dandole una palmaditas en la espalda rocosa del muchacho.

El joven quimera no se sentía más cómodo con la situación. Realmente no entendía a la familia real... El gigante hombre bigotudo decidió continuar hablando, sin esperar alguna respuesta del compañero de viajes de su pequeña niña.

-De hecho, ella siempre me ha contado cuantas veces la has salvado y que incluso te antepusiste a un golpe mortal que mi hija estaba por recibir…- el quimera pestañeo sorprendido al escucharlo.

Nunca pensó que Amelia le iría a contar eso a su padre. Aunque supuso que no era raro que le contase todo lo que ocurría durante sus viajes. Después de todo, eran para ellas sus grandes aventuras justicieras...aunque no esperaba que ella le contará ese evento a su padre, ni que él mismo viniera hablarle a él de ello?!

Tal vez le estaba agradeciendo por haber salvado a su hija, pero para el mago-guerrero eso no fue algo que agradecer. Tal vez el padre de Amelia no lo supiera, pero su hija estuvo apunto de morir en esa batalla y él no pudo evitar lanzarse a salvarla con tal de no volver a verla en ese estado...

El joven hechicero no pudo dar más respuesta que asentir con su cabeza tímidamente. Phillionel, por su parte, dibujo una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro,y continuó- de hecho, si de verdad quieres protegerla de tal manera tengo una oferta que hacerte. Por que no te conviertes en su guardaespaldas?

-Guardaespaldas?-exclamó confundido. Espera...no será este hombre tambien un fanático del pairing R/G? Dió un suspiro por el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía que responder. Era verdad lo que había dicho, pero también se dejo llevar mucho por el momento...aún no estaba seguro de dejar su búsqueda por una cura...

-No te preocupes - afirmó el príncipe, al ver que el joven estaba en duda- te pagare. Aun cuando eres un amigo tan fiel de mi querida hija, las leyes son leyes!

-No es por el dinero, no soy como Lina…

-El pago puede ser el que tu eligas- el principe afirmó con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. El joven pestañeo sorprendido ante el comentario- tu decidiras luego que hacer... pero tengo una tarea urgente para mi hija y creo que sera bueno que vaya protegido con un guardaespaldas, que te parece?

-Pues…si es necesario…- contestó serio

-Asi se habla!- y luego miro a su hija que aún yacía dormida sobre el joven quimera. El padre la tómo de los brazos y la puso sobre su espalda- Déja que yo la lleve a su habitación! Tu vé a a la tuya!- ordenó, dandose vuelta para cargar a su hija hasta sus aposentos.

-Claro...- afirmo el quimera algo nervioso. Podía notar, por su tono de voz, que estaba algo molesto. Sabía que un padre no iba a querer encontrar a su hija en manos de nadie, aunque fuera Phillionel.

Zelgadiss estaba por dirigirse a su propia habitación, cuando se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

-Príncipe Phillionel, podría acompañarlo?- preguntó cortesmente

Eh?- exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto. Qué le estuviera confiando a su hija, no significaba que podía tomarse tanta confianza con ella.

-Es sólo que no se donde se encuentra mi habitación…- aclaró el joven hechicero astral, notando la expresión del príncipe.

-Ah, por supuesto!- dijo con su usual tono de voz. Luego, giró su rostro entonro a su hija-…me siento algo culpable porque este así, yo le sobreexigí mucho! Es que le quería hacer aprender una lección (cada tanto un padre debe ser recto con sus hijos)... perdió uno de sus _Chalzas_. Son amuletos importantes del reino, son oráculos de magia blanca y nos algo que se deba tomar el lujo de perder!

-En serio?- afirmó pasmado, realmente sabía que la princesa podía ser algo despistada, pero generalmente era ordenada con sus cosas- pero nunca vi que le faltara nada…

-No lo viste? Una de sus muñequeras no la tiene. Tal vez lo haya perdido a la vuelta del viaje con ustedes…

-Muñequera?!- exclamó atónito. Como puede ser que ella le haya dado algo tan valioso como un mero regalo?! Tsk! A veces se comportaba como una niña inconsciente!

-Por qué te sorprende? Lo has visto??- le preguntó acercándose con ojos ampliamente abiertos

-No…no lo he visto…- mintió nervioso y el gigantesco príncipe dio un pesado suspiro.

Entró a su habitación sin despedir al príncipe, quien lo miro un poco molesto por su falta de cortesía. "Aunque sea algo tosco y distante, parece un buen hombre en el fondo…espero que encuentre su cura pronto y pueda verte hacer tu propia familia, mi niña…" le murmuró a la princesa que dormía placidamente sobre la espalda de su padre


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Slayers le pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizuimi

**Una noche en el palacio**

Al otro día, Amelia se vistió con sus ropas de sacerdotisa. Estaba emocionada, su padre le había dicho que un tal Wizer quería conocer a Lina. Zelgadis había venido a visitarla y ahora probablemente se encuentre con Lina y Gourry! Parecía que el grupo iba a unirse de vuelta. Pero no sabía si el mago-guerrero querría ir con ellos o se marcharía nuevamente por su búsqueda. La princesa fue algo temerosa hacia la habitación de Zelgadis, pero él no se encontraba allí. Luego una voz la desorbito

-Me buscabas?- Amelia se dio vuelta para encontrar a su amigo con su usual ropas de viaje. La sacerdotisa no pudo ocultar su expresión de tristeza

-Supongo que te iras en busca de tu cura nuevamente, no es cierto?

-De hecho…voy a acompañarte- contestó seriamente.

-Eh?- ella exclamó sorprendida

-Voy a acompañarte, seré tu guardaespaldas

-De verdad?! Que bien!! Entonces realmente nos reuniremos todos juntos! Es el destino!- la princesa exclamó con su usual tono apasionado.

-De que estas hablando?- el joven pregunto confundido

-Es que este inspector lo que quiere es conocer a Lina. Esto significa que los Slayers van a volver a reunirse!- dijo levantando su puño firme y mirando al horizonte. El quimera la veía desconcertado

-Amelia, por ser una defensora de la justicia, no deberías elegir un nombre menos sangriento para nuestro grupo?

-A mi me parece que nos describe exactamente como somos

-Eso es muy triste…- afirmo el joven hechicero, dando un suspiro. Pero no luego de unos segundos, se paró firmemente delante de la princesa. Tomo su brazo y le dio su brazalete. La princesa pensó que ese momento iba a ser algo muy emotivo...Qué confundida estaba! Era verdad que el mago-guerrero estaba bastante más envuelto en emociones que de costumbre...pero eron esos sentimientos eran de furia!

- Amelia, por qué me diste este importante brazalete?? - le pregunto enfadado- Yo te pregunté si era un problema tenerlo, porque no me dijiste que era uno de tus amuletos de magia blanca??

-Cálmate, Zelgadis-san...- contestó algo asustada, intentando calmar el enojo de su querido compañero- Tampoco los uso a menudo, sólo en ocasiones en que necesito multiplicar el poder de mis hechizos para que alcancen a más personas. Pero salvo que viaje con ustedes, no me enfrentó a nada en mis viajes diplomáticos que haga falta, así que no pensé que…- pero no fue a tranquilizarlo como ella espero

-Amelia, no seas torpe!!- gritó el joven quimera- Sigue siendo importante y no creo que debiste dármelo…- el quimera siguió regañando a la princesa, que dio un suspiro algo fastidiada. Pero luego sonrió y se acerco para darle un repentino beso en la mejilla. El joven hechicero sintió su cara tornarse completamente roja.

-Pues es por ser un oráculo que te lo di. Así, aunque estuviera lejos, podría saber que estabas bien – luego, mirándolo con una sonrisa muy tierna y sus mejillas ruborizadas, dijo dulcemente-…es que yo también quiero protegerte…

Zelgadis se quedó mirándola estupefacto, ruborizado de pies a cabezas. Pudo escuchar como llamaba su padre de atrás de su silueta, y Amelia asentía con un ademán mientras trotaba con el entusiasmo característico de ella, hacia la nueva aventura que los deparaba.

-Vamos, Zelgadis! – exclamó eufórica

-Si…- saliendo del trance, respondió decidido, esbozando una firme sonrisa en su rostro. No fue tan mala idea haber venido, después de todo…

**FIN **

**?**

Espero que les haya gustado…y se que los torturó con que las cosas van lentas, pero bueno…Después de todo, es romance a lo japonés

Jeje otro signo de pregunta! Soy así de mala :p

Es que quiero hacer una continuación para después de Slayers Revolution...pero aún no termino la serie, parece que sacan otra!

Igual no se si voy a esperar hasta que termine la nueva temporada...es que a se me ocurrió otra historia! Tal vez la escriba y de última haga otra para el final de la serie. Pero bueno, no prometo que vaya apurarme mucho con las historias, porque tengo muchos parciales y me voy a quedar libre si sigo así :p. Besotes, nos veremos pronto!!


End file.
